Esclavos de Dictadura
by My SunSet
Summary: Después de que Blakk derrocara de la presidencia a Will Shane, y él se vuelve el dictador de Bajoterra. Eli y la resistencia S intentara sacar del poder a Blakk pero... ¿funcionara su plan o los atrapara?
1. chapter 1

Bueno este es el un pequeño oneshort pero es el primer capítulo de una de mi próxima historia que publicare pronto. (y no sé porque presiento que esta historia será muy complicada de entender para algunos)

…..

Este pequeño país era tan, tranquilo, pacífico, humilde, pero una tragedia cambio todo…mejor dicho al quien cambio todo, aquella mañana de noviembre yo solo tenía 10 años y como cualquier niño estaba en el colegio estudiando, cuando la maestra nos enseñaba a dividir en la clase de matemáticas, entraron 2 señores uniformados con armas o pistolas y le dijeron algo a la maestra que no pude escuchar con claridad y me dejo extrañado en eso la profesora cambia su cara de feliz a preocupación y asiente con una expresión seria a los policías, yo al verlos, veo en sus uniformes la insignia shane y supe que ellos trabajaban para el gobierno como la fuerza armada y protección de bajoterra, ensequida me pregunte que estaban haciendo aquí los guardias del gobierno de mi padre; will shane actualmente presidente de la república de bajoterra. Ellos se me acercaron y me tomaron de los brazos mire a la profesora y ella me hiso una seña refiriéndose a que no me preocupara yo solo me levante y salimos de aquella aula de 4 grado, al salir de allí me subieron a una camión de carga pequeño negra con vidrios oscuros y acelero al instante que entramos, adentro del vehículo habían unos 2 policías pero estos tenían protecciones y estaban bien preparados para pelear directamente sin rodeos con los enemigos con chalecos anti-balas y armas yo los mire preocupado y asustado esperando una respuesta de parte de ellos de que es lo que pasaba, pero lo único que me dieron fue una cara sonriente y falsa, uno de ellos era un señor de cabello marrón y ojos verdes, se levanto de su asiento y se arrodillo a mi altura mientras yo tenía el cinturón del asiento del auto puesto y me dijo;

¨_eli, se que eres muy chico para entender lo que esta sucediendo en este momento pero ahora no hay momento para explicarte solo te dire que pase lo que pase no dejes que te atrapen y te descubran tienes que ser de ahora en adelante fuerte y nunca reveles a desconocidos que tu eres hijo de will shane, ten cuidado este mundo trae decepciones y sorpresas inesperadas ¿me entendistes?¨_ me dijo seriamente mirándome fijamente a los ojos por lo cual yo pensé que lo que pasaba era algo grave y delicado y tenía que ver con mi padre pero no tenía idea que ocurría, yo solo asentí y él se alejo para sentarse en su asiento otra vez. yo podría ser un niño inocente pero que estaba al tanto de que mi padre tenía muchos enemigos y era odiado por los que no querían su gobierno y era amado por su pueblo. De repente escuche unas balas impactando al vehículo y freno de golpe, me asuste mucho, el tipo oji-verde que se me acerco anteriormente me miro y me grito que bajara la cabeza, yo inmediatamente capte su orden y baje la cabeza tapándome los ojos por temor, solo escuchaba gritos desgarradores y disparos de los policías hacia los atacantes, después de un minuto de ese horror que parecía que pasaba en cámara lenta levante la mirada y toda la unidad esta perforada o golpeada por perdigones y balas, mire hacia un lado y vi a los cadáveres de los policías muertos por todos lados en el camión impactados por balas, me acerque a uno y lo mire de costado al instante note que era el señor que me acababa de hablar antes de este desastre, lo comencé a mover desesperado por despertarlo pero no se movía luego mire hacia abajo y vi una herida profunda en su abdomen, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, volvi a mirarlo al rostro, estaba semi-consiente, había un charco de sangre que tenía el hombre debajo suyo y vi una foto de una niña tal vez de mi edad con cabellos rojos, pálida y ojos verdes, la tome en mis manos y la vi el señor noto mi mirada hacia la foto y sonrio._ ¨es mi hija…se llama trixie¨ _me dijo el hombre gimiendo de dolor y sonriendo pero a la vez sabía que se iba a morir pronto yo solo le mire enternecido con una sonrisa pero eso no duro mucho, unos tipos rompieron los vidrios del camión y entraron por las ventanas, yo pensé que ellos eran los que comenzaron a disparar causando las muertes de los demás policías, ellos me miraron y una sonrisa se formo en sus rostros yo supuse que me querían secuestrar y volvi a mirar al oji-verde desangrado el solo con su último aliento casi en un susurro me dijo ¨_corre¨ _ y el cayo muero en ese lugar, comencé a correr a toda velocidad afuera del vehículo mientras ellos corrían para alcanzarme y me disparaban a discreción, una bala me logro impactar en el brazo izquierdo y me dejo una herida grave pero eso no me importaba mucho, afortunadamente logre llegar a un callejón y esconderme detrás de un bote de basura, me asome y vi a los sujetos que me estaban persiguiendo enfrente de este diciendo algo, me acerque más a ellos para escuchar lo que decían ¨_!maldito niño escurridizo!, por su culpa el doctor blakk nos va a despedir si volvemos y le decimos que no tenemos al niño¨ _dijo uno de los sujetos, inmediatamente reconocí ese apellido no lo había escuchado en mucho tiempo era el nombre del contrincante de mi papá para las elecciones de la presidencia, ellos tenían una rivalidad que se sentía en el aire, pero mi padre obtuvo la mayoría de los votos y gano y nunca se supo más de blakk después de la derrota hasta entonces. ¨_no te preocupes, con la derroca del presidente will ya no tenemos que preocuparnos si blakk nos va a despedir¨_ dijo el otro relajado, me sorprendío lo que dijeron sobre derrocar a mi padre pero lo que no sabía es que ya lo estaban intentando derrocar o mejor dicho asesinar.

**hola son las 12:14 de la madrugada aquí (creo que nunca e subido un fic tan temprano jeje) esto es solo la primera parte de una historia que tengo planeada la original empieza 5 años después de este suceso pero no quería hacer muchos flash back en el capítulo siquiente así que escribi esto para aclarar un poco las cosas y en el próximo capítulo también aclarare más cosas sobre este y que tal vez no entendieron en esta. Y síganme en facebook por mi nombre ¨connie concha¨ y denle like a mi pagína de facebook ¨ELIXIE¨ **** y por twitter por ¨Constanza hernández¨**

**Pregunta (habrá preguntas en todos los capítulos de todos mis fics): ¿cuál es su comida favorita? La mía es el espaquetti con brócoli y el helado (me dio hambre jeje) **

**Chao se despide Connie o coty por los que leyeron el fic de **Analia Blakk Stump ¨tarde de karaoke ¨ jeje


	2. chapter 2

Actualización o inspiración llego a mí! bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, que lo disfruten :3

Y un mensaje estos capítulos futuros que escribiré en este fic serán muy tristes y dramáticos, así que si no les gusta . o no les gusto este capítulo, por favor no comente ni siga esta historia, no aceptare spoilers. Y si no le gusto…que pena yo escribo para mis fans o a las personas que les gusta mi escritura.

**UN MENSAJE PARA DARKLOVELY99:**

Te quiero decir que el adelanto que te di, decidi cambiarlo un poco, espero que no te enoje es que como tú sabes que escribo en un cuaderno, al pasarlo a la lapto doy vueltas de 180 grados y cambio casi toda la historia, lo siento.

….

**5 AÑOS DESPUÉS:**

No podían ser descubiertos, tenían que ser sigilosos y precavidos, pero algunos no lograban pasar la frontera para escapar, eran atrapados y torturados en escondites secretos que solo sabía el gobierno, pero… eran rumores ciertos de que el asesinato de will shane hace 5 años lo planifico blakk, realmente nadie lo sabe es un secreto oculto, pero lo que si saben es que el hijo de will sique vivo y merodeando la ciudad escondido, después de que escapo de esos sujetos que lo querían secuestrar se refugió en las sombras y escombros de aquella ciudad destrozada por las guerras y bombardeos provocados por blakk para obtener el control absoluto del país. Pero no todos podían, aunque quisieran escapaban de aquel lugar, muchos se quedaban a pelear y reclamar lo que era suyo, pero a veces el poder le gana a la libertad, algunos morían o eran secuestrados y nunca se les volvió a ver, en este caso una resistencia que se alzaba contra todo ese control , con algunos de los mejores ingenieros, rastreadores e investigadores del país ellos conformaban… la banda de shane o la resistencia ¨S¨, como les decía el gobierno.

-…una cuerdas de 8,50 metros y 7 granadas.-le dijo el shane a un comerciante ilegal que estaba detrás de un callejón con un pequeño almacén –son 426 monedas jovencito.-le dijo el señor con un pañuelo rojo tapándole la parte inferior de su cara -¿Qué? Uno no es millonario.-le dijo eli al escuchar el precio de los artículos-lo siento, pero ahora el mercado es más caro y suben los precios, así es la vida.-le dijo en forma burlona para provocar a eli que le envió una mirada de enojo-¿los compras o los dejas?-le dijo el señor volteándose para verlo de cara, eli solo tenía puesto una sudadera azul opaco con una capucha que le tapaba la cara, excepto la parte inferior de su rostro, unos pantalones totalmente rasgados y descastados (casi inservibles) ,una banda para la muñeca que tenía bordado la frase ¨panda hero¨ (escribi esto escuchando un canción de ¨vocaloid¨ llamada ¨panda hero¨ si quieren escúchenla, es muy buena pero está en japonés o koreano, no sé realmente el idioma) eli se lo pensó unos 5 segundos y asintió, el señor le dio los objetos envueltos en un papel e eli lo guardo en una mochila que tenía en la espalda y salió del callejón.

-refugio me copian?...refugio me copian?...-repitió el shane por una radio caminando sigilosamente por una calle totalmente desolada pero con pinta de que allí se libro una pequeña guerra, ya que habían carros aun en llamas, balas en el suelo y uno que otro cadáver cubierto de tierra y escombros, eli volvió a repetir la dicha frase para esperar unos segundos y ser contestado por uno de sus compañeros o mejor dicho ¨compañera¨-sí, te copio eli ¿ya conseguiste los objetos para el atauqe?-le pregunto trixie con un tono de enojo y seriedad desde la radio –si, y dile a kord que le encontré la herramienta que necesitaba para reparar la moto de pronto.-le dijo eli en un tono de desagrado al estar hablando con ella–está bien se lo avisare. -ok te veo luego, adiós-dicho esto volvió a colocar la radio en su cinturón y siguió caminando con normalidad pensando en la razón que estaban peleados e hiso soltar una inocente lagrima, pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que alguien lo venía siguiendo…y no era precisamente para seguirlo o espiarlo, era para cumplir con un siniestro mandato.

**En el refugio de la resistencia:**

Después de que la pelirroja colgó la llamada se dirigió hacia el garaje para avisarle al troll que ya habían conseguido su ansiada y necesitada herramienta.

-kord!-llamo la pelirroja e inmediatamente capto la atención del ya mencionado-eli me envió a avisarte que ya compro la herramienta que necesitabas.-le dijo trixie apoyándose en el marco de la puerta del garaje ella tenía puesto unos pantalones militares con botas negras y una camiseta de tirantes apretada-¡sí! Al fin, ese topoide daña cada semana su moto.-dijo kord un poco cansado-no serias tu quien la daña cada semana con tus bromas?-le dijo trixie levantando una ceja y lanzando una pequeña e inocente risa-jajaja si muy gracioso trixie.-dijo en un tono sarcástico luego pasaron unos segundos en un silencio muy incomodo, kord siquio reparando el vehículo pero dejo de hacer de forma un poco repentina, trixie lo noto rápido y decidió preguntarle…-no es nada, solo paso algo con eli la noche anterior…- trixie lo miro e iba a preguntar qué fue lo que paso, pero kord siguió-¿recuerdas esos sonidos raros que se escuchaban ayer en la madrugada?-trixie solo asintió confundida-bueno, resulta que los que los provocaba…-dijo antes de dar un frágil suspiro-era eli, pero estaba enojado y tuvo un enorme y descontrolado ataque de ira, que llego al punto hasta de lanzarme cosas!-le dijo kord sorprendido-¿pero de que estás hablando, porque eli actuó de esa manera tan agresiva contigo?-kord la miro directo a los ojos y contesto –se desquito conmigo pero la razón real del porque actuó así…fue por ti, trix.-

_**Flash back:**_

Kord se había levantado a como las 3:25 de la madrugada, fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua para después subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, para mala suerte de eli su cuarto quedaba entre la habitación de trixie y kord, justo en el medio y para kord llegar a su habitación tenía que pasar por la habitación del shane, ahora mismo un mal momento, kord iba caminando por el pasillo con tranquilidad y un poco somnoliento pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz detrás de la puerta del cuarto de eli, al parecer el shane tenía insomnio, así que el muy chismoso se acerco y pego su oreja a la puerta para escuchar lo que decía.

-_ARG! Deja de pensar en trixie eli!, eres un idiota al pensar en eso, ella es tu amiga y no te ama!...-_decía el shane, kord extrañado por lo que dijo tomo el vaso de vidrio, que antes tenía agua pero el troll se había tomado el contenido cuando subía las escaleras y lo coloco horizontalmente contra la puerta quedando la parte inferior contra su oreja y la parte superior contra la puerta para escuchar mejor lo que decía (que truco tan idiota kord jaja) –_porque eres tan…!ARG, MALDITA SEA!-_dijo ya harto y con un manotazo tiro al suelo una lámpara que había en su escritorio haciéndola romper en pedazos al contacto con el suelo, kord abrió los ojos al escuchar algo romperse allí adentro y no dudo en entrar para ver que le pasaba con ese ataque de rabia en eli tan raro, el al entrar vio a eli en el suelo tapándose la cara con sus manos con frustración solo con unos pantalones y sin su camisa con el cabello desordenado y ojeras notablemente de varios días sin dormir y ni hablar de su habitación; papeles por todo el piso y la lámpara hecha pedazos -¡¿pero qué demonios paso aquí?!-pregunto kord sorprendido, el no esperaba encontrarse con esto en el cuarto de un chico de 15 años-que te puedo decir…fui un imbécil al pensar en que me amaba -le dijo simplemente y con voz ronca, kord se extraño por lo decaído de su amigo-¿Qué te pasa, estás bien?- le pregunto preocupado –nah , no es nada, estoy bien, solo me duele la cabeza… es todo.-dijo eli despreocupado levantándose del suelo y yendo hacia el baño para lavarse la cara-¿porque siempre mientes amigo? –dijo el troll ya cansado de la misma y consecutiva frase del shane ¨no es nada¨ como que si el mundo no fuera nada significante-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-le pregunto eli saliendo del baño frotándose la cara con una toalla-¿!que quiero decir con eso?! Quiero decir que por que eres tan reservado y finges estar ¨bien¨ para que no vean los demás tu faceta de sensible y de un triste enamorado.-le dijo kord ya un poco enojado y preocupado, al fin alquien se le enfrento a eli con respecto a su cambiada actitud últimamente-¿cómo que de un triste enamorado?-eli entendía todo lo que le estaban diciendo solo que para parecer ingenuo y no levantar sospechas sobre su estado melancólico, se hacía el desentendido – sé lo que paso contigo y trixie hace 1 semana, me lo dijo pronto al verlos…-le dijo un poco triste al recordar como eli se le declaro a trixie y luego le robo un beso el cual ella respondió con un fuerte golpe haciéndolo sangrar por la nariz y le grito un montón de cosas feas después de esa acción del shane y se alejo para dejarlo solo, ella salió llorando por haberle hecho eso al chico que le gusta, pero no entendía porque le tenía que dar un golpe, ni tampoco gritarle esas atrocidades en la cara, pero eli estaba más dolido que ella, cada maldito segundo, minuto, hora pensaba en ella. Ya casi ni se dirigían la palabra después de eso, pero él la sequia pensando. eli agacho la cabeza y comenzó a derramar pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas de sus ojos, camino hacia un muro de su cuarto y golpeo dolido con su cabeza a la pared para luego soltar un gemido desgarrador y se dio la vuelta para deslizarse por la pared quedando sentado en el suelo, kord lo miro con lastima y se sintió inútil en ese momento, no podía hacer nada más que mirar como sufría y parecía ¨agonizar¨ lentamente su mejor amigo por su dolor-eli, no puedes seguir pensando en ella, esto te esta lastimando y deprimiendo, puede hasta ser dañino para tu salud, amigo.-le aconsejo kord-¡lvete de aquí, kord!-le grito eli ya harto de que los demás se preocuparan por él, solo le importaba una persona y al recibir tal respuesta inesperada de su rechazo su mundo se torno sombrío y sin esperanza-no!, tu eres tan terco, tienes que escu…-¡MIERDA ¿ESTAS SORDO? TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS DE AQUÍ, KORD!-le interrumpió eli totalmente enojado y llorando descontroladamente ya no quería escuchar discursos de cómo llevar su vida a ¨plenitud¨ -YA NO QUIERO SABER MÁS …-dijo para después coger el vaso de vidrio de kord y lanzárselo, kord lo logro esquivar haciendo que el objeto delicado se rompiera en mil pedazos contra la pared de yeso y salió inmediatamente de su cuarto para cerrar la puerta de in portazo antes de que eli le pudiera lanzar otra cosa que posiblemente le daría en el blanco, kord al no escuchar nada más que un llanto desgarrador y no poder hacer nada sin tener que salir herido camino hacia su cuarto y entro. Eli se recostó contra la puerta y se quedo pensando hasta que sus ojos se cerraron inconscientemente para descansar por el dolor de tanto llorar.

_**Fin flash back:**_

Trixie se quedo sin palabras, realmente el quedaría en ese estado solo porque ella dudo en un momento y le dijo todo eso en la cara que era un desgraciado y que no sentía nada en absoluto por él, de repente salió de sus ojos inocentes una lagrima que recorrió todo su rostro hasta perderse en su boca, kord la miro con tristeza-¿Por qué, trix?-le pregunto kord, trixie no entendió mucho así que lo miro confundida-¿Por qué se lo hiciste a eli?-le volvió a preguntar trixie se seco las lagrimas y alzo la mirada-tenía miedo…miedo a que le pasara algo malo por culpa mía, no sé porque pero actué de tal manera que ahora yo misma me afirmo que… tengo miedo. (algunos entendieron la oración de que trixie entendió su error, los que no, no entendieron pues) –dijo ella con la voz quebradiza –deberías disculparte con él, no se lo merecía ¿o sí?-le pregunto kord al ver como ella le daba la espalda para que no la viera llorar-voy a mi habitación, vuelvo luego.-dijo trixie comenzando a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación-ok respetare tu decisión, no quiero que me vuelvan otra vez a lanzar un vaso en la cabeza.-dijo kord para continuar reparando el vehículo. Trixie iba subiendo las escaleras cuando escucho sonar una alarma parecida a un timbre, ella se acerco hacía una pantalla diciendo ¨yo contesto¨ presionando un botón azul e inmediatamente salió una imagen de quien hacia la llamada, en este caso era eli, trix casi se desmayo al ver que el shane estaba casi inconsciente y sangrando de la cabeza-¡eli! Oh por diós!-grito trixie llamando la atención del troll y el topoide que estaba cocinando al otro lado del refugio-¡trix! ¿Qué paso? te oímos…-dijo kord corriendo hacía la chica antes de ver la cara horrorizada de la pelirroja y luego mirar la pantalla, en el cual había una imagen de el chico en el suelo y sangrando –_ayuda, por favor_-pedía eli en un susurro, eso fue lo último que dijo eli antes de caer desmayado pero eso no sería todo el espectáculo-¡tenemos que ir a ayudarlo rápido!-dijo trix para luego darle la espalda a la pantalla pero pronto la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo-trix, detente y mira.-le dijo y ella volteo para ver que detrás de eli estaba un chico rubio.-esperen, ¿ese es twist?-pregunto pronto impresionado-si, es el-se quedaron mirando la escena mientras twist se acercaba hacía eli y le arrebataba una granada de su cinturón, se alejo de él unos cuantos metros y destapando la granada la lanzo hacía un edificio de unos 25 metros haciendo explotar la parte superior, los escombros junto con junto con algunos pedazos grandes de rocas salieron volando en todas las direcciones ,sin olvidar que también quedo en llamas la edificación, lamentablemente para mala suerte de eli lograron caerle cenizas en llamas y rocas de proporciones inmensas -¡no, eli!-dijo trixie viendo como se cortaba la llamada ya que cayó sobre él una roca aplastando el aparato que utilizaban para comunicarse, trix comenzó a llorar y cayó de rodillas al suelo, no paraba de decir el nombre ¨eli¨-no…trix tenemos que salir sacarlo de allí-le dijo kord sujetándola por el ante brazo pero ella lo empujo-¿!que no lo entiendes!? ¡eli esta muerto!-le grito trixie con los ojos rojos y llorosos-¿y qué tal si te equivocas? ¿y si él sigue vivo? Yo se que lo sigue-le dijo kord para después caminar hacía el garaje con una expresión seria y montar su motocicleta-voy a ayudarlo, si no quieres ir por tener miedo, no creo que se arregle lo tuyo con eli, y sé que quieres arreglarlo porque sé que te gusta,-lo último que dijo hiso sonrojar a la camarógrafa, ya la habían descubierto, aunque para kord y pronto era algo un poco obvio, cualquier chica se enamoraría de ese shane y cualquier chico babearía por trixie (fanáticas de eli, no griten jeje) ya su corazón estaba destrozado, pero en su mente estaba consciente que kord tenía razón ¨¿y si realmente estoy equivocada? ¿y si no falleció?¨ esas eran las preguntas que se hacía trixie en su cabeza, al final su sentido común le gano al rencor. Se montaron todos en sus motos respectivas y salieron hacía la ciudad.

**Una hora antes:**

-¿crees que vaya a funcionar el plan, burpy?-le pregunto el shane al camaleón que estaba en su hombro (jeje coloque a burpy como un camaleón jeje no me quería copiar de dark ya que burpy es un perro en un fic de dark así que no tenía otro animal en mente, burpy es un camaleón) el animalito solo asintió feliz sacándole una sonrisa a su dueño.

**En el tejado de un pequeño edificio:**

**-**sí señor, lo tengo en la mira, suerte para nosotros que salió solo-dijo un chico rubio acostado boca bajo con un fusil de asalto (realmente no sé cómo se llama esas armas investigue pero no estoy muy segura, es como la que eli tiene al disparar a stunz en el episodio ¨mario bravado¨ díganme si estoy equivocada por favor y luego lo arreglo) –_ok, cumple con tu parte y te devolveré el favor de una vez por todas vengarte del shane¨ _dijo blakk por una radio que tenía twist- acabaremos con ese chico pronto-dijo twist para enfocar la punta de su arma en el único blanco presente; eli shane.

**Con eli:**

Él sequia caminando y pensando en lo ocurrido con kord aquella noche, sabía porque reacciono de esa manera, pero…tenía que ser tan brusco con el-les tengo que pedir disculpas, burpy, en especial a trixie, ella tenía razones para rechazarme, pero a pronto no le debo disculpas, él la semana pasada con su comida me hiso vomitar 7 veces en un día.-le dijo eli recordando el desagradable momento que le hiso pasar pronto pero se desvió un poco del tema-ya eli! ¿Por qué piensas tanto en estupideces sin sentido en absoluto?-se dijo a sí mismo –mejor llamo a trixie y le pido disculpas ya me consume la culpa eli –(jeje rimo)dijo para tomar su radió pero cuando bajo la mirada vio en su sudadera un punto rojo, extrañado miro hacia lo que le parecía provenir la extraña e inusual luz y localizo en un tejado a uno de los chicos de blakk apuntándole con un arma-oh no, esto no podría ser peor.-dijo eli para después agacharse al mismo momento que apretaron el gatillo y la bala hiso un hueco en la pared sobre su cabeza-ahhh! primero casi me secuestran y ahora me quieren matar-dijo el shane subiéndose la camisa y de sus pantalones sacar una pistola para defenderse.-hola eli, creo que no vas a llamar a nadie después de que acabe contigo-dijo twist volviendo a disparar que eli la logro esquivar -¿acabar conmigo? Pero si estoy más que vivo, además guapetón y más joven que tú, mira hasta sigo cachetón-dijo eli en tono burlón para apretarse los cachetes y mostrar una cara de niño inocente, twist le envió una mirada seria y en sus ojos reflejaba que le quería dar un solo golpe al shane para dejarle toda la cara le devolvía cada bala que le enviaban pero cuando ya se estaba cansando y no tenía más balas tuvo que improvisar-que pena, hombre sin defensa, hombre muerto-le dijo twist para apuntarle en el pecho pero eli no estaba listo para rendirse-¡la cuerda!-dijo el shane recordando la cuerda que acababa de comprar y eso posiblemente le salve la vida -burpy ,toma este pedazo de la cuerda y amarala en el poste de luz.- Burpy hiso caso al mandato y con un extremo de la cuerda en su boca comenzó a trepar el poste, cuando llego a la copa amarro la cuerda con un nudo fuerte y le hiso una seña a eli indicando que ya estaba sujeta –di adiós eli-le dijo twist para accionar el gatillo y expulsando una bala con dirección a su pecho, eli al ver lo que se avecinaba era una muerte casi segura corrió hacía el poste y burpy lanzo la cuerda para que eli se subiera al poste ero fue demasiado lento al sujetarla y se coloco de lado haciendo que la bala le rozara el brazo derecho quedando con una línea enorme de sangre derramándose por su brazo-ARG!-dijo eli al sentir como el polvo y la tierra de ese lugar le comenzaba a ensuciar su herida, por el dolor que sentía no pudo escalar ni un metro de la cuerda cuando cayó al piso cubriéndose el brazo, twist bajo del tejado y se acerco a eli-eres muy persistente, nunca te rindes, eli- le dijo pateándole el estomago haciéndolo caer al suelo con un gemido –pero eres débil y confiado, esos son tus anti-bajos –twist continuo pateando a eli durante unos minutos hasta dejarlo en un estado débil y casi inconsciente y se alejo dejándolo hay tirado en el suelo –burpy, pide ayuda a los chicos-le dijo eli en un susurro al pequeño camaleón , burpy tomo la radio de eli y presiono un botón azul para hacer una video llamada al refugio, después de unos 5 segundos contesto la peliroja alarmada por el estado del shane, eli al verla sonrio ¨ayuda por favor¨ pidió el shane antes de caer inconsciente.

…

Al llegar el resto del grupo pudo ver que el lugar estaba lleno de escombros y sin pensarlo comenzaron a buscar al shane – eli! ¡¿me escuchas amigo?!-gritaba el troll quitando un par de rocas de un montículo-eli...!eli! … !burpy!-dijo pronto al ver al camaleón-¿dónde esta eli?- pregunto trixie desesperada, el animalito señalo a una esquina de todo ese desastre y todos fueron corriendo, excavaron durante unos 2 minutos rocas y tierra hasta ver un dedo índice entre unas rocas, todos gritaron al ver que lo habían encontraron y removieron rápidamente la tierra dejando ver su rostro y cuerpo cubierto de sangre-¡no,no, NO!-repetía trixie al ver a su mejor amigo en tal estado,kord y pronto solo soltaban lagrimas, trixie acaricio suavemente su mejilla sonriendo y se recostó sobre el dejando su cabeza sobre su pecho y comenzó a llorar-por favor dime que no es verdad, eli, dime que no es real, hablame… por favor-le decía trixie con la voz entrecortada y entre lagrimas profundas-lo siento mucho por lo que te e hecho perdóname…yo …te amo.

**Bueno soy muy mala escritora jeje, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿me odian? ¿quieren matarme por el suspenzo bien malo que deje? ¿eli sobrevivirá? Eso último será para el proximo capítulo, Déjenme en los comentarios si es que les gusto **** e intente hacerlo lo más largo que pude pero estoy ahora escondida en mi closet escribiendo esto a escondidas de mi padre que me dice que me vaya a dormir jeje bueno se la dedico este capítulo a Natalia shane, ash y a dark mis escritoras favoritas, las adoro y a una amiga del cole que esta leyendo esto mari (me encato tu comentario del cady crush elixie en mi fic la fiesta) **** y son las 12:13 de la madrugada jeje**

**Pregunta: ¿tienes mascotas?, yo tengo un gato negro llamado pantera, es muy lindo :3**

**Y les prometo actualización pronto de la fiesta ok gracias Natalia shane por tu idea**

**Se despide Connie.**


	3. chapter 3

Antes que nada hola, y por votación de algunos escritores la actualización será de esclavos de dictadura (eso fue demasiado obvio el nombre lo dice en el titulo)y espero que lo disfruten, dark y nat and ash: escribí a contra reloj para traerles esto, espero que les guste y lo cambie un poco la versión original, es que estaba un poco lleno este capítulo y deje algunas cosas para el tercer capítulo espero que no les moleste, también estoy molesta conmigo porque siempre cambió las cosas a último momento, bueno a leer.

…

Desesperación, angustia, temor, miedo, amor, eso se escondía dentro de ella pero era notable que se sentía en el ambiente, con que ellos solo la vean sentada todo el día al lado de él, mirándolo, llorándolo, extrañándolo, se sentían inútiles al no poder hacer nada, solo consolarla, pero como era tan terca, no quería saber nada de la dura realidad, no comía, no dormía, lo único productivo que hacía era sentarse al lado de él y observar como su pecho envuelto de vendas ensangrentadas subía y bajaba cada dos segundos. Durante esos tres días fue un infierno que la consumía, la duda en su cabeza de ¨¿él despertara?¨ era lo único que le rodaba por la cabeza, culpándose de todo si no hubiera hecho eso o lo otro posiblemente a él no le esperaría un trágico final como este.

-Trix-le llamo Kord en un susurro mirándola desde el marco de la puerta del Shane, ella no contesto nada, ni siquiera volteo para notar su presencia, solo siguió mirando al rostro de Eli y acariciando sus raspones que parecían que nunca se curarían, él se acerco al notar el poco interés que le otorgaba y se paro en frente de ella-Trixie, Pronto te preparo el desayuno, pensamos que preferías comer aquí y estar junto a Eli.-kord le extendió un tazón pequeño con leche y cereal, ella lo tomó en sus manos con una sonrisa falsa y lo coloco en la mesa de noche de Eli que tenía al lado suyo, Kord miro a Eli rápidamente durante uno 5 segundos, y decidió marcharse, porque no le gustaba verlo en ese estado tan degradable, se acerco a la puerta y antes de tomar el picaporte para abrirla volteó para ver a la pelirroja -¿sabes? Yo también tengo miedo por él.-le dijo aguantando las lágrimas y mirándola, dicho esto abrió la puerta y salió dejándola con la soledad.

Ya se había acabado todo, ya no existía nada sin él, ya no le importaba nada, al final de cuentas Blakk los iba a terminar asesinándolos y tomando el poder absoluto, ya estaba decidida quería acabar con esto sin rodeos, ya no toleraba tener que vivir con solo 16 años este tipo de vida solo por un tipo que quiere matar gente y destruir todo para volverse el controlador de todo, ella sabía que tal vez nunca despertaría pero nunca pensó que él único recuerdo de su infancia le haría sentir tal dolor, de cómo conoció a Eli.

_**Flash back:**_

No habían pasado ni un día y ya mataron a 700 personas, esto era un horror total, las manifestaciones acababan siempre con un rió de sangre, y miles de familias intentando reconocer a sus familiares o amigos en la morgue, llorando y rezando ¨¿Por qué nos tuvo que pasar esto?¨, no les importaba si eran niños, adolescentes, adultos o mayores, todos pagarían por igual, los medios de comunicación internacional acapararon todas las noticias sobre el estado de la nueva dictadura Blakk. Dejaron al pequeño y pobre país abandonado por parte de la mitad de la población que no aceptaba el nuevo ¨régimen ¨ impuesto por blakk, muchos abordaban el primer avión hacia el exterior y nunca volvían para reclamar el derecho de ese país que no pertenecía a Blakk. Todo ese día paso en cámara lenta viendo como los demás países se aliaban con Blakk, dándole armas a escondidas engañando a su propia nación.

Una pequeña niña pelirroja de ojos verdes corría por una calle destrozada después de huir de su escuela hace 4 horas, no dejaba de pensar en sus amigos después que entraron unos guardias y los encadenaron para luego amordazarlos, pero como su padre era oficial del gobierno y le enseño unos trucos para este tipo de situación logrando ella escapar, decidió esconderse en un callejón hasta que pasara este problema, pero cuando iba llegando hacia una pared corriendo para ocultarse detrás de esta una mano la jalo del brazo.

-auch! ¿Pero quién…?-no pudo terminar ya que una mano de un chico le cubrió la boca.

-shhh has silencio, vienen por mí.-le dijo un niño de diez años de ojos azules y cabello negro mirando como unos tipos de pinta peligrosa se adentraban al callejón, los dos niños se quedaron inmóviles y aguantaban la respiración mientras veían las sombras en el suelo de los sujetos acercándose y diciendo cosas-debes estar alucinando.-no estoy alucinando, te juro que lo vi, entro a este callejón.-le afirmo el otro-ya vámonos aquí no hay nada.-volvieron a miran el lugar y se largaron de ahí, Eli se asomo un poco para ver si ya se fueron y suspiro aliviado pero trixie al ver que el chico no le quitaba la mano de su boca decidió darle un pequeño mordisco para que la soltara.

-auch! Eso dolío.-dijo sobándose la mano-¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Quiénes eran eso tipos?-le pregunto trixie un poco asustada y tomando distancia de él.

-primero: no se muerden a las personas que acabas de conocer, segundo: me llamo ELI y tercero: esos tipos por lo que he escuchado se llaman locke y lode y me andan persiguiendo desde hace un par de horas para secuestrarme y llevarme a un lugar del cual desconosco, pero no han tenido suerte en atraparme porque no son tan astutos.-le dijo Eli señalando con sus dedos los números.

–amm…bueno gracias, me llamo trixie.-le dijo la niña apenada, Eli se quedo un poco paralizado al escuchar su nombre, podría ella ser la hija del oficial que lo ayudo hace unas horas atrás, se parecía a la niña de la foto.

-y lo siento…ya sabes por el mordisco.-le dijo Trixie poniéndose nerviosa por la mirada del chico hacía ella.

-no, descuida, estoy acostumbrado, Burpy me muerde a menudo.- Trixie lo miro confundida-ah si no te lo presente.-metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco un pequeño camaleón anaranjado-él es Burpy, es un camaleón, mi padre lo encontró hace varios años en un viaje y lo trajo a casa, él es muy curioso, así que yo nunca salía de casa sin él y mi papa no lo sabía jeje.-rió cuando sintió que el animalito subía de su mano por su brazo, pero Eli olvido por completo la herida que le habían hecho locke y lode hace unas horas y él camaleón al tocarla hiso que el joven soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto acercándose a él preocupada mirando como él se cubría con su mano el ante-brazo .

-arg! Me duele mucho.-dijo aguantándose las ganas de llorar al estar en frente de ella para no parecer un debilucho.

-mmm…necesito una curita.-dijo mirando su herida para después agacharse y de su zapatilla sacar una venda-siempre tengo unas por si me lastimo o me caigo.- separo el plástico de la venda y se la coloco cuidadosamente sobre su herida.-sana, sana, colita de rana, si no sana hoy, sanara mañana.-luego ella de decir eso en un tono juguetón le dio un inocente beso sobre la venda.- jajaja que frase tan graciosa.-dijo eli riendo ligeramente por lo que dijo la pelirroja-mi madre siempre me decía eso para que dejara de llorar cuando me caída y siempre me daba un besito para que sanara y eso es lo que hago contigo-eso le saco una sonrisa a eli, parecía ella una niña bonita, pero su alma era más bondadosa que la de cualquier persona que él hubiera conocido.

Después de ese momento se hicieron mejores amigos hasta que crecieron y conocieron a Kord y Pronto volviéndose en la resistencia Shane.

_**Fin flash back:**_

sonrío al recordarlo, pero esos recuerdos no hacían que recobrara el sentido común, acerco su mano hacía su cinturón en el cual había una pistola pequeña con solo una bala gargada, Trixie la tomo y la miro por todos los ángulos, luego observo a Eli y vio que no se movía y respiraba con dificultad, se inclino hacía él y le planto un ligero beso en los labios susurrando ¨te amo, perdoname¨, volvió a dónde estaba ella anterior mente colocando el arma la frente de ella, dio un respiro profundo para presionar el gatillo y acabar con todo de una buena vez...

_**En la guarida de blakk:**_

Había un señor alto de edad un poco mayor pálido con ojos verdes sentado en su escritorio revisando unos papeles cuando escucha que llaman a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-hablo como siempre con su tono escalofriante y frio –soy Mourice señor, Twist quiere verlo.-le dijo Mourice desde el intercomunicador-dile que pase.-Twist entro en la oficina con una media sonrisa pero se volvió seria al ver la cara de disgusto de Blakk hacia él-lamento por la tardanza Blakk, es que…-no pudo terminar la frase ya que Blakk lo interrumpió-no quiero escucharte tus excusas Twist, solo dime si la misión que te otorgue hace tres días esta vez haya resultado u otra vez él chico Shane te venció-Blakk se levanto de su silla y fue caminando lentamente hacía él-¿Por qué no lo mira usted con sus propios ojos?-Twist saco una pantalla de su chaqueta y le mostro un video de Eli siendo enterrado por el edificio, sepultándolo en un montón de polvo y rocas, Blakk sonrió malvadamente asustando al chico rubio-bien hecho Twist, cumpliste con mi mandato, ahora que ya no está ese chico que intervenía con mis planes, ahora quiero que destruyas a los que quedan.-le dijo Blakk para darle una carta a Twist con los restantes integrantes de la banda, Twist la analizo y se retiro con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

…..

**Bueno este es el tercer capítulo y dejen sus reviews, el flas back que coloque lo entenderá si leyeron el capítulo anterior, y como siempre dejo suspensos de mierda en mis historias, lo sé, pero bueno y lo se lo deje corto pero volvi a leer el capítulo anterior y me sorprendi por casi tener 4.000 palabras (el capítulo más largo que eh escrito) y decidi hacer este a último momento le cambie algunas cosas (cuando digo algunas me refiero que cambie todo el capítulo completo) para que no sea este tan fuerte como lo tenía planeado.**

**Bueno se despide Connie un saludo pegada a la computadora desde las 8:30 de la mañana. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Antes que nada le diré un dicho ¨**_**el pasado es un recuerdo, el presente un regalo y el futuro no se sabe¨**_** eso quiere decir que no me maten por el capítulo anterior, les dedico este fic al que este leyendo ahora mismo y el futro es que no sé cuando volveré a actualizar. Que mala soy jeje.**

**Y algo habrá lime ya que me acobarde un poco con el lemon.**

**PDV: desconocido**

Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y encontrarme en otro lugar, que ya todo esté acabado para mí, que nunca volvería a ver a mis compañeros pero, algo me decía que me equivocaba por completo, entre abrí los ojos un poco para darme cuenta que estaba en… ¡¿mi cama?! Mire lentamente hacía varias direcciones y afirme de que no me equivocaba, estaba en mi habitación. Voltee hacía un lado y podía ver una sombra a la par de mi, pero no sabía lo que hacía, solo acercaba su mano hacía su cinturón y se llevaba un objeto misterioso al frente de su cabeza, ella estaba de espaldas, pero con un pequeño rayo de luz que se filtraba por la ventana cerca de su cuello pude alcanzar a ver un mechón rojizo, me alarme inmediatamente, ya sabía lo que tratabas de hacer. Tomé de no sé dónde las fuerzas y el aire para hacer al menos un intento para llamar su atención pero me sentí muy débil y apenas logre hacer un sonido para ver si detenía tu acción ¨_Trixie¨ _dije en un susurro que apenas se escuchaba por esas cuatro paredes, pero sonreí al ver que…me escuchaste.

**Fin PDV desconocida**

Eli.-dijo soltando el arma al suelo sin voltear a verlo.

-…Hola.- sonrió dulcemente al ver que se volteó para verlo con una pequeña lágrima en sus ojos verdes esmeraldas. Trixie no dijo nada y se abalanzo sobre él dándole un tierno abrazo. Soltó un pequeño gemido sintiendo como ella lo abrazaba con más fuerza lastimándolo un poco pero, él no queriendo arruinar el momento, correspondiendo pasó sus brazos cuidadosamente por su espalda para acariciarla.

-Te extrañe mucho.-ocultando su cara entre su cuello y su hombro comenzó a llorar.

-shhh tranquila, estoy aquí y nunca te dejare.

-pero…yo casi me…lo siento mucho.

-eso ya no importa…-ella alzo la mirada para toparse con unos ojos azules que la observaban con cariño-solo me importa que estés bien.- se quedaron un rato disfrutando el abrazo hasta que…

-Auch! Trixie, sabias que tienes mucha fuerza?-dijo el chico con un tono agudo. Ella al no entender la indirecta lo miro y al ver la mueca de dolor en su rostro, se separo inmediatamente de él.

-Lo siento, olvide por completo que aun estabas herido.-después de unos segundos del incomodo incidente, creció un silenció incomodo.

-Oye ¿no me dijiste si te dolía algo?-pregunto para romper el hielo.

-Bueno, ya no siento tanto dolor que cuando me callo aquel edificio encima…pero me duele un poco…-el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta lo interrumpió.

-Trix? Porque está… ¡ELI!-grito Kord al ver al ya mencionado.

-Que onda, Kord **(así de simple yo soy en la vida jeje)-**dijo ELI con simpleza.

-¡Tú idiota! Me diste un susto horrible, pensaba que tu… ¡solo ven y dame un abrazo!-Kord se acerco a él.

-No, no, no lo hagas… ¡Auch!- gimió Eli poniéndose de su color de piel a un color más azul por el ¨suave¨ abrazo. –Kord…me asfixias.

-Uh! lo siento, amigo.- Kord lo coloco en el suelo antes de sacarle los ojos de orbita.- ¿hace cuanto llevas despierto?

-hace un par de minutos creo…y ¿dónde está Pronto?-pregunto Eli. Pero era demasiado tarde. Él topoide apareció en la puerta, haciendo que 2 miradas serias se posaran sobre Eli.

-¿Porque tanto ruido? Pronto intenta dormir.-se quejo el topo.

-Gracias por invocarlo, Eli.-dijeron seriamente al unisonó Trixie y kord. Él chico solo se encogió de hombros.

-no ven que su alteza necesita 10 horas de sueño reparador… ¡ELI!-exclamo Pronto.

-a mí también me da gusto verte Pronto.-dijo mirando como el topo se enganchaba en sus piernas **(aquí llamamos a esas personas ¨la pulga¨)** y no lo soltaba-¿alquien me lo puede quitar de encima?-

-Yo me encargo.

Él troll tomo de los tobillos de Pronto y comenzó a jalar mientras que Trixie sostenía a Eli por la espalda para que no se callera, de un solo tirón por la fuerza nuestro mal cocinero salió volando por loa aires y aterrizando dentro de un bote de papeles al lado del escritorio de Eli.

-Pronto está bien.-dijo mareado, haciendo que los demás se rieran.

-Jajaja, tengo cosas que hacer así que los veo luego…y mejor me llevo a este topo fuera de aquí.-tomo a Pronto de la cabeza para sacarlo de la papelera.- Y los estoy vigilando, tortolos.

-¡KORD!-gritaron los adolescentes al unisonó.

-Jejeje pero les hablo enserio no se pasen.-rió un poco al ver las caras serias de Eli y Trixie y se marcho de la habitación.

**Que malpensados son, aún no es la parte, apuesto que algunos se estaban ya preparando mentalmente para lo que sequía jejeje. Pero es más adelante. **

-Bueno será mejor que vayas a descansar, recuerda que aún no estás bien.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, tengo un poco de sueño.- Trixie rió ligeramente extrañando al Shane.

-¿Por qué ríes?-pregunto un tanto extrañado.

- Eli, dormiste casi tres días seguidos y dices que tienes sueño…

-jeje bueno que puedo decir, tal vez no dormí muy bien.- dijo un poco nervioso.

Trixie negó con la cabeza y se fue acercando a él un poco despacio para dejarle un inocente beso en su mejilla.

-que tengas buenas noches ELI, volveré mañana para revisar si estás bien ok.-él chico asintió con cara de idiota viendo como ella se iba dejándolo solo con su camaleón anaranjado, Burpy. **(lo recuerdan)**

El camaleón al notar su estado de bobo decidió llamar su atención pero al fallar pensó utilizar una vieja técnica que siempre servía para sacar a su dueño de sus pensamientos.

-AUCH! Burpy. Te he dicho que no me hagas eso, es asqueroso.-le regaño él chico después de sentir que el animalito con su lengua para captar su atención le dejo su oreja llena de saliva **(lol se parece a la escena de Enredados de Disney XD) **

Con una toalla que tenía a la mano se limpió un poco pero, algo lo distrajo- ¿Qué quieres decirme, amigo?- le pregunto a Burpy quien no dejaba de apuntar hacía la ventana de su habitación, Eli volteó y pudo notar una sombra de una persona pasar velozmente en frente de sí- ¿Qué habrá sido eso?-curioso se acerco cojeando un poco para ver pero no pudo ver nada, solo la inmensa oscuridad de la noche.-Que extraño. -Pasado un rato se preparo para dormir pero intrigado por quien era esa sombra que al parecer…lo espiaba.

**AL DÍA SIQUIENTE CON BLAKK:**

ÉL malévolo señor Blakk, estaba sentado en su oficina firmando unos documentos ilegales para armas del país vecino. Cuando fue interrumpido por su mano derecha.

-Disculpe señor pero es importante.-dijo Maurice serio como siempre.

-Espero que lo sea, me estas interrumpiendo.

-lo siento mucho, pero hace una semana contratamos a un nuevo espía con el propósito de espiar a la resistencia y sacarle información clasificada.-decía Maurice.

-¿y eso a caso tiene que interesarme?

-lo enviamos a ver como estaba la resistencia pero nos trajo malas noticias.-hiso una pausa para mostrarle unas imágenes en una pantalla de la habitación. En las imágenes aparecía toda la resistencia abrazando a lo que parecía ser… ¡ÉL HIJO DE WILL SHANE!

-Sí, es él. Mi informante me dijo que posiblemente pudo haber sobrevivido a causa de que lo encontraron a tiempo o el edificio no fue suficiente para intentar asesinarlo.- Blakk se levanto de su asiento y golpeó la mesa con su puño enojado, volteando un vaso de agua empapando todos los documentos sobre el mueble.

-¡Eso es imposible! Él no debió sobrevivir.

-Pues al parecer lo hiso de alguna manera, señor.-los comentarios del peli-anaranjado no ayudaban en nada a canalizar la ira que sentía Blakk.

-Llama a Twist, necesito hablar con él.

- De inmediato, jefe.

-Hola, ¿interrumpo algo?-dijo Trixie entrando a la habitación de ELI. Él cual estaba leyendo un libro asentado en su cama.

-ah no, solo estaba leyendo un libro.-dejo el objeto en una mesa a la par de la cama para prestarle más atención a la chica de sus sueños.

-Genial, te traje la cena.-ella traiga una bandeja y sobre esta había un emparedado de queso un té caliente. **(esa es mi cena lol)**

-Gracias Trix, te lo agradezco mucho.- regalándole una sonrisa coloco la bandeja sobre sus piernas y comenzó a devorar el emparedado.

-¿y cómo te sientes?

Después de darle una última mordida a su cena dijo -me sigue doliendo un poco la cabeza pero creo que ya eh mejorado, al parecer no salí tan lastimado como pensaban.

-Bueno, supuse que te seguiría doliendo después de tremendo golpe que te recibiste, así que te traje unas pastillas.-dijo entregándole varias pastillas y un vaso de és de tomarse las pastillas, dejo que Trixie revisara sus heridas para terminar de curarlas.

-Me llamaba, señor -dijo él rubio entrando a la sombría habitación que le causaba escalofríos.

-Sí, solo te quiero mostrar algo.-presionando un botón encendió la pantalla mostrando las imágenes que Maurice le enseño antes a Blakk.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto sin entender aún.

-Eso!-dijo señalando a la imagen con el dedo enojado-es la resistencia celebrando con su líder VIVO.

-¡¿Qué, está vivo?!

-sí y gracias a ti mi plan se fue a la basura.- furioso paso su mano por el escritorio tirando todo al suelo, sorprendiendo al chico.-y para que no arruines mis futuros planes no quiero ver que te acerques a la resistencia sin que yo te lo ordene o veras las consecuencias.-dijo amenazantemente.

-pero señor yo estaba a punto…

-retírate Twist, no quiero escuchar tus excusas.- dándole la espalda siguió con lo suyo.

¨en la mente de Twist¨

¨_lo siento señor pero yo me vengare de ese Shane y nadie me lo va a impedir¨_

-…solo Déjame colocarte esta última venda…listo, ya termine.-ella se disponía a irse pero…

-amm…Trixie, creo que te falto un lugar que tienes que revisar.-dijo pícaramente.

-enserió? Dónde?-Trixie se acerco hasta que dar de frente con él, ELI sonrió al ver que había caído en su trampa y se acerco más a ella para robarle un apasionado beso.

Sorprendida al sentir los labios de Eli saboreando los suyos y deseando de ella la hacía sentir necesitada pero, ella era de auto-control y no se dejaría caer en Eli tan fácilmente. Para su mala suerte o buena suerte él chico paso sus manos por su cintura y la atrajo más hacía él provocando que cayeran a la cama uno encima del otro.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? Te pones rojita cada vez que me acerco a ti-pregunto sensualmente mientras jugaba con un mechón rojo de su cabello.

-amm… Eli…no crees… que es un…poco adelantado?- pregunto nerviosa viendo como él se mordía provocativamente el labio al mirarla del cuello hacía abajo.

-Nop, creo que lo eh esperado mucho tiempo.-la coloco debajo suyo y volvió a hacer un juego de besos mientras ella enterraba cada vez más sus uñas en su espalda al sentir que movía sus besos hacía su cuello haciéndole cosquillas.

-esto no acabara aquí…

**Buenos días gente aquí reportándome a las 5:30 de la mañana casi no eh dormido y siento que me desmayare en algún momento, y tírenme botellas, papeles, computadoras, lo que sea porque siento que ahora esta del asco bueno este capítulo en mi opinión estuvo muy bipolar y alegre comparado con los anteriores. Lol están enojados conmigo esperar 2 semanas por esta mierda de capítulo jejeje**


End file.
